


sleeping on the couch

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Forehead Kisses, M/M, PFFT, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, before joker jeremiah?, but i have no clue, its in like season 5 but jeremiahs good, soft, technically its after, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I've been desperate for something like this but I had no clue how to write it. I wrote this at a friend's house which I'm still at as of writing the note. Thanks for reading!





	sleeping on the couch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desperate for something like this but I had no clue how to write it. I wrote this at a friend's house which I'm still at as of writing the note. Thanks for reading!

Jeremiah was lounging on the coach in his room, tired from staying up all night. He was sleeping peacefully, and Bruce stared adoringly at the older man. He almost laughed to himself if he didn't think about sleeping too. When you spend all day in a bunker you really lose track of time. Especially when windows don't exist in the strange room.  
  
Bruce looked at his watch, confirming that they had been up all night redesigning the generator for good measure, hoping for restoration of power to the city. But instead Bruce sat the pencil down, dimming the lights by the circuits and going to his beloved. He wasn't all that tall, as Jeremiah stood at 6'0, him barely reaching 5'8. He'd still have to stand on his tippy toes to kiss him.  
  
Bruce straddled his waist, and Jeremiah barely cracks his eyes open,  closing them seeing as Bruce leans down and curls up on him like a cat. The hand that was resting on his face drapes over the younger boy, other arm still hanging on the edge, and he falls asleep rather quickly after pressing a kiss to Bruce's head.


End file.
